


Penny For A Murder

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Referenced Torture/Abuse, Teenage Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: If he’d been any older, she would’ve killed him on the spot.But as it were, he was just some kid, barely pubescent, and he’d handed her his money in mostly coins and some bills. It wasn’t much, just about $30, but she could see the heavy bruising on his cheek, the split lip, and the limp he sported. This was probably all he had.“What makes you think I can help you?” Natasha asked, taking a sip of her vodka.“You’re the Black Widow. The only other person who can take out my dad is the Winter Soldier but I’ve heard you make it slow and painful,” the boy - because that’s what he was - replied. “You’re the best assassins in the Captain’s crew.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1231
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony, Avengers Collection, Avengers as Family, IronShield





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha stared at the boy as she cleaned her nails with one of her knives. The bar was crowded that night and the rest of the boys were too busy trying to drink each other under the table to notice the kid who’d somehow snuck himself in and requested the redhead for her ‘services.’

If he’d been any older, she would’ve killed him on the spot.

But as it were, he was just some kid, barely pubescent, and he’d handed her his money in mostly coins and some bills. It wasn’t much, just about $30, but she could see the heavy bruising on his cheek, the split lip, and the limp he sported. This was probably all he had.

“What makes you think I can help you?” Natasha asked, taking a sip of her vodka.

“You’re the Black Widow. The only other person who can take out my dad is the Winter Soldier but I’ve heard you make it slow and painful,” the boy - because that’s what he was - replied. “You’re the best assassins in the Captain’s crew.”

“You know an awful lot, kid.”

“I’m smarter than I look. Will you do it?”

“Your dad, huh? Who is he?” She took another sip of her vodka.

“Howard Stark.” She spit her drink out, coughing harshly from the surprise.

“You can’t just ask us to off one of the most important men in the country,” she told him as she caught her breath.

“Well I am. I don’t care how important he is, he’s a fraud. He- He steals my designs and he beats the hell out of me and he killed my mom!” The boy had his fists clenched tightly and he glared at the ground, shoulders trembling from the anger. The redhead watched him for a moment before handing his cash back. The boy stared down at the money with tears in his eyes before she placed a burner phone on top of it.

“If there’s one thing I hate in this world, it’s kid beaters. I’ll call you when it’s about to happen,” she murmured quietly, giving him a soft smile. “Alright, Tony? You don’t need to pay me for this.”

“Th-Thank you,” Tony breathed, wrapping his arms around the assassin. She blinked before hugging him back.

“You’re welcome, _Antoshka._ Now get out of this bar before you get in trouble.” The boy nodded his head and ran off, sneaking his way past the bouncer and out of the bar before anybody else noticed he was even there. Natasha watched him go before turning her attention back to Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Scott all looking like idiots.

A knock on the table beside her made her turn to look at Steve, quirking an eyebrow as the tall blond sat down with his bottle of beer. He took a swig from the bottle before leaning back in his chair and fixing her with a curious stare.

“Who was the kid?”

“Would you believe me if I said Anthony Stark?”

“The Stark heir? What did he want?” Steve asked with a furrow in his brow. If the Starks were trying to stir up trouble...he’d rather not think about it. He had enough to deal with ever since Hydra had come back up on the radar again.

“He asked me to kill his father and then gave me $30,” she replied, downing the rest of her vodka. “Turns out Howard Stark beats him senseless and he was the one who killed his wife.”

“Ah. So we should be expecting his untimely death in the news then,” the blond murmured, taking another swig of his beer. “I know how you feel about abusive parents.”

“I even gave the poor kid his money back. He said he chose me over James since I make the deaths ‘slow and painful,’” Natasha told him with a hint of a smirk on her face. Steve could see the dimness in her eyes though, the memories of her own childhood rearing their ugly heads. “He’s gonna be an orphan, Steve.”

“No he won’t. We’ll take him in,” the blond told her with a smile. She glanced at him and he gave a shrug in reply.

-

Tony sat in the police station with a cup of water in front of him. He was sitting in a private room after talking to the detectives about his father’s sudden murder. He looked up through his curls as the door opened and in stepped Steve Rogers. The older man closed the door and walked over, sitting across from the teenager.

“Do you know who I am?” Steve asked quietly, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table between them. The brunet glanced up at the camera before looking back at the blond and nodding his head.

“You’re Mr. Rogers, my dad’s business associate,” he replied just as quietly. The blond smirked slightly, nodding his head approvingly.

“That’s right, Anthony. I’m here to take you back to the manor to collect some of your things,” the blond told him with a gleam in his blue eyes. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tony answered, standing up from the chair and walking out of the room. Steve got up and followed after him, placing a hand on his upper back and guiding him out to the car. They got in the back seat.

“Happy, the Stark manor please,” the blond said before leaning back in the seat. Happy nodded his head and started driving away from the police station.

“This isn’t what I asked for,” Tony said, looking up at the older man.

“Oh, you’d rather be in an orphanage with no hope of getting your hands on the family company? Well if you prefer that…”

“Fine, you’re right. But...I’m 14, it’s gonna be awhile before I can legally take it over,” the brunet told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You already have a Master’s in mechanical engineering and business admin, I’m sure you’ll be ready when you turn 21,” Steve told him with a chuckle. “In the meantime, you’re a member of my family and therefore under my protection.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna teach me how to fire a gun?”

“And then some.”

“Sweet.”

-

Tony wrapped his legs around Clint’s neck and then threw all of his weight backwards, catching himself on his hands and throwing the older blond over. The archer landed with a grunt, the wind temporarily knocked out of him while the teenager remained in a handstand. He shifted his weight and came back down on his feet, standing rightside up once more.

“Very good,” Natasha told him with a smirk on her face, wrapping an arm around the teen’s shoulders. She’d been working very hard over the last year and a half to teach the brunet self-defense and more. “You’ve gotten way better.”

“And I look great doing it,” Tony replied with a grin, looking down at his bright red leggings. They were tight and showed off his muscled thighs and his perky ass. The redhead snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I hate that there’s two of you now,” Clint grumbled as he got up, rubbing his back with a groan.

“Sorry Clint,” the teenager said with an apologetic smile. He walked over and pressed a kiss to the older man’s cheek before heading towards the gym exit. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta shower before dinner tonight.”

“Wear something nice,” Natasha called after him with a smile of her own. He waved his hand and continued to walk, heading to his bedroom. Honestly he felt spoiled. The room was extremely comfy with the four-poster bed and all of its blankets and pillows. He had a nice couch and a big tv as well, the carpet was fluffy and soft, and he had plenty of books on the shelves.

He stripped off his tank top and leggings, tossing them at his laundry basket before heading into the bathroom. The shower was his favorite part since it had multiple shower heads and it was spacious enough for him to lie down if he so pleased. With all of the fine things he had, it was no wonder he’d developed a crush on Steve.

But it wasn’t just the spoiling.

He liked the blond for his personality too. He was kind and had a great sense of humor. He was witty and fiercely loyal to those he considered his family. He had this sense of righteous justice that the brunet couldn’t help but admire and he stuck to his moral code.

It helped he was also handsome as hell.

Tony sighed softly and got under the water, washing away all of the sweat from the gym with his strawberry scented body wash and his vanilla scented shampoo. He may or may not have shaved his legs while he was in there as well. He got out, toweled off, and ran over to his closet to look through all of his clothes. They were all going out to dinner to celebrate his Sweet 16 tonight even though it was a day early.

He pulled out a bright red button up and a pair of black skinny jeans, throwing them on and admiring himself in the mirror for a moment or two. He left the top two buttons undone and pulled on a pair of his nicer converse. He smiled wide and ran a hand through his damp curls before running out of his room and down the stairs.

“Hey, hey, slow it down, we have time,” Bruce told him as the teenager came into view. Tony’s grin got wider when he spotted the scientist and he launched himself at the older man, hugging him tight. “Happy birthday, Tony.”

“No one told me you were gonna be back in time,” Tony exclaimed excitedly.

“That was the point,” the scientist told him with a warm smile. Steve and Bucky came over, talking quietly while the blond finished with his tie. He smiled when he saw Tony and Bruce.

“What, no tie?” Steve asked.

“I’m 16, I’d look awful in a tie,” the teenager told him with a laugh. Bucky snorted softly and ruffled the brunet’s hair affectionately. Natasha and Clint came over with Sam on their heels.

“Are we ready?” Natasha asked, swatting Bucky’s hand away from Tony’s hair and fixing the teenager’s curls.

“Yep, Thor said he’d meet us there,” Bruce told her with a smile. She nodded her head and winked at the scientist before herding everyone out of the house and into the waiting limo. Steve and Bucky went back to talking quietly while Sam and Natasha asked Bruce about his trip. Even when they got to the restaurant and got seated, Steve and Bucky continued to talk shop.

Thor was already waiting for them at the table, getting up to pull out first Natasha’s seat and then Tony’s with a cheeky wink, quietly offering the teen a happy birthday and a little wrapped box.

“Thanks Thor,” Tony murmured with a smile. He unwrapped the little box and opened it up to find a pair of ruby earrings, his smile widening as he looked at them. “Does this mean I can get my ears pierced?”

“I managed to wear Steven down,” the tall man told him with another wink, taking his seat next to Clint. The teenager grinned and barely managed to keep his squealing at bay. He’d been begging Steve for close to nine months now to let him get his ears pierced. He turned to the older man to thank him but he wasn’t paying any attention.

His smile faltered slightly before he turned away, putting the earrings in his pocket for later. The waiter came by and got everyone’s drink orders, delivering the drinks a few moments later. He sniffed curiously at Sam’s wine and smiled when the man offered it to him.

“I don’t know if you’ll like it,” Sam told him as Tony took the offered glass and took a small sip. His nose wrinkled cutely and the table chuckled softly as he handed the glass back.

“I definitely don’t like it.”

“Steve has a few nicer selections,” Natasha told him with a smile.

“Selections of what?” Steve asked as he tuned back into the rest of the table’s conversation for a moment.

“Wine,” Clint told him, taking a sip of his beer.

“Steve, can you and Bucky...not talk shop tonight? Maybe?” Tony asked softly, twisting his hands together nervously. The blond blinked before his face softened.

“Shit, Tony, I’m sorry,” Steve murmured, wrapping an arm around the teen’s shoulders and pulling him into his side.

“It’s okay! I know your work is really important,” he assured him, his cheeks pinking as he was pressed into the mob boss’s side. He could feel all of the older man’s muscles and it left him a little breathless.

“It is but tonight and tomorrow are all about you.” Tony felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head and his cheeks went an even darker shade of pink. “Did you like Thor’s gift? He gave it to you, right?”

“Yeah! Can we go tomorrow and get it done?” Tony asked, looking up at the blond with a big smile on his face. He loved being the center of Steve’s attention. “Pretty please?”

“Ya know I can’t say no when ya ask like that,” the taller man groaned, looking away from those wide, honey eyes. The teenager shivered minutely at the hint of Brooklyn coming through in Steve’s words.

“Yer such a softie,” Bucky teased, making everyone chuckle as the waiter came back over to take their food orders.

-

In hindsight, it was Tony’s fault, no matter how much Steve would argue with him. If he hadn’t kept the older man distracted with taking pictures with him and admiring his new piercings, he might’ve heard the guys sneaking up behind them a little earlier. As it were, they were now tied up in an abandoned warehouse somewhere.

Tony was only highkey scared shitless.

He was tied down to a chair while Steve was tied with his hands above his head to the ceiling, the tall man barely managing to balance on the tips of his toes. The brunet struggled against the ropes, wincing as it burned against his skin.

“Tony, stop, don’t hurt yourself,” Steve grunted out. Pot calling kettle though since the blond was also wriggling around in his bonds. “We’ll get out of here.”

“Will you? I wouldn’t be so confident, Captain,” Rumlow rumbled as he came through a door. Steve glared fiercely at the man and man if looks could _kill_. Tony swallowed nervously, looking over the man and his little group of goonies. He took a deep, steadying breath and took a moment to look around the room while they were distracted by Steve.

The warehouse was big and it was filled with junk, providing plenty of places to hide if he managed to get free. It seemed to be the whole building other than the stairwell leading up to the walkways above and the little office the goons had come from. The last thing he noticed was a distinct lack of cameras.

He turned his attention back in time to watch Rumlow punch Steve in the gut and hear a distinct crack when his fist connected with the blond’s solid abdominal muscles. Either Steve’s abs really were that hard or this guy didn’t know how to punch and the thought made Tony snort. Which brought unwanted attention.

Rumlow stormed over and grabbed him by his curls, yanking his head back to look him in the eye. Tony grit his teeth and tried to move his head to alleviate the stinging pain.

“What’s so funny, you brat?”

“Leave him alone, it’s me you want,” Steve growled. “Come on Rumlow, you look weak if you beat up on a defenseless kid.”

“Yeah, maybe, but there’s something about killing your twink that would make it all good,” he replied with a crooked grin, running his knuckles down the side of Tony’s face. “Hydra doesn’t show a lot of mercy, my dear Captain.”

“Touch him again and I’ll make sure the Widow is extra slow when she separates your tongue from your useless mouth,” the blond man snarled lowly. He thrashed in his bonds and the chain the ropes were tied to creaked ominously, causing all of the men to take a few steps back. Rumlow hummed and let go of Tony’s hair, walking back over to Steve.

“We’ll see about that. But you’ll both be dead by the time the rest of the Avengers find you,” he told the blond with a smirk. He went back towards the office with the rest of the goons following behind. Once the door closed behind them, Tony turned his attention back to Steve.

“I’m not a defenseless kid,” the brunet hissed, scowling up at him.

“They don’t know that,” Steve snapped back. “We need to give the others some time to work, figure out where we are, so whatever plan you’ve already got in that beautiful head of yours? Hold off.”

“Is that an order?”

“_Yes._”

-

Tony gasped in as much air as he could before he was shoved back under the freezing water. He struggled against the hands holding his head down, fighting harder as he became more desperate for oxygen. Just when he was about to lose consciousness once more, the hands yanked him back above water.

The hands tugged him away from the water and put him back in the chair, tying him back down even as he slumped over from exhaustion. His muscles spasmed and trembled as he gasped in lungful after lungful of sweet oxygen. The ringing in his ears slowly faded out and the sounds of the outside world faded in.

“-ony! Tony!” Steve called, finally gaining the teenager’s attention. The blond had the beginnings of a black eye forming around his right eye and there was definitely dried blood under his nose.

“I’m good,” he rasped, coughing harshly. “You look like hell.”

“I look like hell? You look like a drowned rat!” The teenager smiled and couldn’t stop the giggle from working it’s way out. He shook his head, drops flying from his curls. “There it is. I love your laugh.”

Tony’s cheeks pinked and he gave the older man a winning smile, honey eyes wide as he took the other man in. He still thought he was so handsome despite the bruises and the blood. He’d seen Steve come home with a bullet wound once or twice so this was nothing compared to that.

“I love you,” he breathed out before he snapped his mouth shut and felt his cheeks go red. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Tony…”

“Don’t! Don’t say anything, I’m already feeling humiliated,” Tony told him, looking away from him. He fiddled around with his rope bonds and found them to be ever so slightly looser than normal. “When do you think they’ll find us?”

“I don’t know, Tones. Soon hopefully.” And that was another nice thing about Steve. He didn’t try to lie to Tony to give him hope if he didn’t know the answer.

-

Tony backed himself into a corner of the little room he’d been shoved into when he heard someone fiddling with the door. He didn’t know exactly how small the room was but him sitting in one corner was actually more like sitting in two corners, that’s how small it was. And it was pitch black.

And he had no idea how long he’d been locked in here with nothing but the dark and his thoughts.

“Tony?” Natasha’s voice came through the door and he was immediately scrabbling for the door.

“Nat! Nat, get me outta here!”

“Don’t worry, _Antoshka_, we’ll get you out of there,” the assassin told him. After a few moments, the door opened and he tackled the redheaded woman to the ground, clinging onto her. He had to close his eyes to protect them from the sudden light assault. “It’s okay, darling, everything’s fine.”

“Tones,” Steve breathed behind him, kneeling down and pulling the teenager into his arms. Tony clung to him now, tears streaming down his face. “God, I didn’t know where they’d taken you.”

“Take me home,” he whimpered, slowly cracking open his eyes and letting in the light. He was picked up and he wrapped his arms and legs around the older man, hiding his face against his neck.

The dark had reminded him of rainy nights hiding under his bed or in his closet while his father raged drunkenly up and down the halls. It reminded him of his parents screaming while he laid in his crib, in his toddler bed, in his actual bed. It just reminded him of his fear and his chest still felt tight just thinking about the little, pitch black room.

He must’ve passed out because when he opened his eyes, he was in his bed and the sun was peeking through his curtains. He sat up and his shirt fell off of one of his shoulders which is when he realized it wasn’t even his - it was Steve’s. He recognized the cologne the older man wore religiously, the scent of mint and something expensive.

The teenager got out of the bed and left the room, going in search of his family. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and found everyone in the living room talking quietly. Everyone went silent when he came into the room, making a beeline for Steve and Natasha. He laid down across them with his head in Nat’s lap.

“Good afternoon,” the redhead murmured as she started running her fingers through his curls. He mumbled something and closed his eyes, still feeling the exhaustion of the last few days.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he sleep-walked the whole way down here,” Bucky muttered with a chuckle. He felt Steve’s hands rubbing up and down his calf, occasionally pressing and kneading the muscle.

“He told me he loved me,” Steve confessed quietly.

“Well it’s about time,” Clint told him with a snort. “Pretty sure the kid’s been in love with you since he met you.”

“Clint, it’s not funny. I’m nearly twice his age.”

“I don’t think that matters,” Bruce broke in, flipping a page in his book. “He’s 16, yes, but mentally he’s so much older.”

“Can’t really take advantage of someone if they’re ten times smarter than you, Stevie,” Bucky told him and Tony could just imagine the grin on his face.

“Stop pressuring him,” the teenager mumbled grumpily, shifting slightly and opening his eyes. “God, you’re like a bunch of high schoolers trying to get him to ask out a girl to prom.”

“So much for sleeping,” Natasha murmured with a smirk on her face. She twirled one of his curls around her finger and tugged lightly. Tony huffed and sat up, moving to just sit between Steve and Nat rather than all over them.

“I just… can’t stand the thought of you having regrets, not when you’re still so young,” Steve told him softly, wrapping an arm around the brunet’s shoulders and pulling him close. “You mean too much to me, I don’t want you to regret me. So I won’t while you’re still young.”

Tony nodded his head slowly before resting it against the older man’s shoulder with a sigh.

-

Tony sighed out of his nose, eyeing his captor with distaste and mumbling expletives behind the duct tape keeping his mouth shut. Honestly it wasn’t a new situation, he’d been kidnapped plenty of times in his life. He was a Stark after all and he was precious to the whole Avengers mob.

Getting kidnapped was practically part of his job description at this point and he was only 19.

“Just promise you’ll design tech for my company and we can put this whole thing behind us,” the man was saying when Tony tuned back in to whatever he was saying. The brunet rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. The tape was removed from his mouth carefully.

“Yeah, uh, Justin was it? Hammer? I’m breaking out in hives just thinking about designing anything for your company,” Tony told him, crossing his legs over one another and getting comfy. This guy had caught him at a really good and a really bad time since he was wearing the tightest pair of jeans he owned and a pair of striking heels. He looked good - great actually - but they weren’t necessarily the most comfortable items in his closet.

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” Justin murmured, gripping the teenager’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eye.

“Let me tell you how this is gonna play out,” Tony purred, giving the older man a sultry smile. “And this is _always_ how it plays out. You’re not going to get what you want, the Avengers are going to find me, and when they do, I guarantee the Widow will be more than happy to take those eyes right out of your head.”

“Arrogance gets you nowhere, even with a pretty face like yours,” Justin told him before smacking him.

“Harder, daddy, you know I like it rough,” the brunet crooned, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. The businessman’s lip curled up in a sneer at the words but Tony didn’t miss the flush that was slowly crawling up his neck.

“You’re not getting out of here Anthony so you may as well just give in to what I’m asking before I start making you do it,” Justin growled, grabbing the brunet’s curls and yanking harshly.

“I can’t wait to see the Winter Soldier make swiss cheese out of you,” Tony purred before grunting when he received a punch to the face. He was let go and he spit out a little drop of blood from his split lip.

“Your voice grates on my nerves.”

“And I think I might just _swoon_ when the Captain rips your spine out of your throat for daring to touch a hair on my head.” Justin smacked him harder this time, sending the chair tumbling to the ground and making him yelp as he landed on his arms. He felt a dull ache on the back of his head from where he’d hit the floor.

And then a gunshot echoed in the room and a grin spread wide on the teenager’s face.

“Oh you’re so fucked now,” he said around a giggle.

“The only, and I do mean _only_ reason we aren’t going to kill you,” Steve’s voice stated with a deadly calm, “is because you are very popular in the media and the government.”

The blond man came into Tony’s view and helped pull the chair back up before he started on his restraints. Now that he was upright once more, he could see Natasha and Bucky holding knives to Hammer’s neck and whispering in the man’s ears. He could just make out a Russian syllable or two.

He pulled his arms forward once they were free and groaned, rubbing his wrists and trying to work out the knots in his shoulders from the position they’d been in. Steve gently took his chin between his pointer finger and thumb and started eyeing his red cheeks and the split lip.

“I’m okay,” Tony murmured with a small smile, leaning into his touch when the blond moved to cup his cheek. “You know I’ve been through much worse.”

“I’m gonna sic a bodyguard on ya is what it’s teaching me,” the mob boss murmured back, sighing softly and pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment. “Let’s go home.”

Natasha came over, pushing Steve aside and helping Tony stand up. The Widow was definitely the most protective of Tony out of everyone in the family, always had been and more than likely always would be. Ever since that 14-year-old kid had approached her with $30 in dollar bills and coins.

After making sure Justin Hammer was suitably threatened and intimidated into keeping silent, the group made their way back to the manor where Bruce applied a bit of cream to Tony’s reddened cheeks and checked his lip. The teenager flopped down on the couch in his room after shedding his skinny jeans and heels.

He was just left in one of his old t-shirts and lace panties, spread out on the couch and flipping through various channels as the time passed. There was a knock on his door and Steve poked his head in with a smile on his face.

“Can I come in?”

“You can but I’m not putting pants on,” he replied with a smile, chewing lightly on his thumb nail as the older man came in. He watched the blue eyes trail down over his body to his long, tanned legs before moving back up again.

“That’s, uh, that’s fine,” the blond told him with a chuckle. He walked over and Tony lifted his legs so he could sit down on the couch before plopping his bare legs on his lap. Steve picked up one of his feet and gently started to knead the sole, drawing a groan from the teenager.

“Keep doing that, those shoes kill my feet,” the brunet told him with a sigh, laying his head back against the pillow behind him.

“Then why do you wear them?”

“Because I look _so good_, Steve!”

The mob boss snorted and continued to massage the younger man’s feet as he channel surfed. Eventually he stopped and the pair continued to relax until Tony started rubbing Steve’s thigh with one of his feet.

“Tony…”

“Shhh, this is a good movie.” He continued to rub Steve’s thigh with his foot, seemingly innocent as he kept his eyes glued to the movie on the tv screen. The blond let it go for the moment until the foot got braver, slowly getting closer and closer to his clothed cock.

Tony eventually got up and straddled the mob boss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and tilting his head to the side as he studied him. Large hands grasped onto supple hips and squeezed lightly.

“If you say anything about me being young, I’ll punch you,” the brunet murmured, leaning forward so their chests were pressed together.

“It’s true though, Tony, you deserve someone your own age,” Steve protested, looking away from him.

“Someone my age? Steve, I am smarter than people four times my age. I have gone through more in my life than anybody, I contracted Nat to kill my dad, I’ve been kidnapped more times than I can count,” Tony seethed, cupping the older man’s face and forcing him to look him in the eye. “I trust no one else to get me through my nightmares and my anxiety and all of my fears.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause there’s no going back, you will be _mine._”

“Fantastic.” And with that, Tony kissed the blond man, immediately deepening it and whining when the older eagerly reciprocated. He felt big hands squeeze his ass and mewled again, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I’ve been working on this chapter for literally forever and there will most likely be a third chapter in the works that will come sometime in the next...month. I have my final week of classes this week and then finals next week so wish me luck 😬

“I don’t let just anyone in this crew,” Steve murmured, taking a sip of his scotch and eyeing the brunet across the desk. “It would be better if you just stayed out of it.”

“You know I can’t do that, my love,” Tony replied, getting up and walking around the desk. The 20-year-old wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek. “Like it or not, this has been my life since I was 14. I’ve been kidnapped by your enemies as well as my own.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem. Every single time, I have to take time to go save your cute ass. I don’t have to do that with the others,” the blond told him, a smirk on his face. “You want in, you have to prove you’re capable, dollface.”

“And how would you have me do that...daddy?”

Steve swore loudly and let out a groan. Tony grinned and tugged on his lover’s earlobe with his teeth. He trailed his hand down the older man’s front and felt the bulge in his slacks. He giggled breathlessly and then pulled back, heading back over to the chair he’d vacated.

“The next time someone grabs you - and there’s always a next time - we won’t be coming to your rescue,” the mob boss told his younger lover after he’d given himself a moment to calm down. “Well, actually, you’ll have 5 days before we come get you. If you can’t get yourself out, then you’ll have to be satisfied with being my hot arm candy.”

“I actually prefer mob wife,” the brunet told him with a grin. He leaned over and grabbed Steve’s scotch, downing the rest of it easily. “Sounds doable. Guess I better go make sure I’m not rusty.”

“Oh no you don’t. Get your tight ass over here and finish what you started,” Steve growled, pushing away from the desk in invitation.

“Oh no can do, daddy. You’ll just have to wait ‘til tonight.” And with that, Tony was up and out of the room, swaying his hips the whole way out. The blond groaned and shook his head.

-

Having Tony as part of the family had done plenty of good for everyone. Since the brunet was a genius, he’d updated every single piece of technology and weapon the Avengers owned. This included the workout machines in the gym.

He’d also built in a simulation chamber - one that helped train close combat with hand-to-hand and small weapons. Which was where he was now, fighting off hologram after hologram with a knife in his hand.

Natasha watched quietly from afar as the brunet pulled a gun from the back of his jeans and fired perfect shot after shot at the holograms before the simulation ended. She walked over to the young adult and kissed his cheek.

“Steve tell you?”

“Yes he did. You might find a handprint on his cheek tonight,” the redhead told him, clearly unimpressed with the whole thing. “This is ridiculous and unsafe, _Antoshka._”

“Yeah, but he’s right, Nat. I always wait for you guys to come save me, even when it’s people who have something against my company,” Tony told her, crossing his arms over his chest. “Can’t be the damsel in distress forever.”

“This is dangerous. The next person who grabs you could kill you.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

-

“It’s been two days, Mr. Stark. Are you ready to give in?”

“You’re a pig, Obadiah,” Tony spat, struggling against the chains holding him up.

“Should I take that as a no? Not smart,” Obadiah murmured before his hand shot up and he gripped the brunet’s jaw hard. “You should know better than to refuse me after all we’ve been through.”

“You’ve just been running the company ‘til I come of age. I make all of the products, I’m the brains behind this business, always have been,” the brunet growled, trying to pull his face out of the other man’s grip.

“All I’m asking, sweet boy, is that you sign it over to me. Everyone knows you’re in bed with a criminal, you might as well be a dumb slut full-time,” the older man crooned with an ugly grin on his face. “And make one more weapon for me while you’re at it.”

“Over my dead bo-” He cried out when a fist connected with his stomach.

“That can be arranged, Anthony. Don’t make me do something we will both regret,” Obadiah murmured before he patted the brunet’s cheek and left the room.

Tony hung limply from the chains, trying to get his breath back after the hard hit to his gut. The muscles in his shoulders screamed from trying to support his dead weight, threatening to tear unless he used his useless legs. He’d been prepared to get grabbed - he was always prepared but what he hadn’t suspected was the CFO of his own damn company.

His fucking godfather of all people.

He’d been so distracted and distraught about the whole thing that he’d wasted two whole days where he could’ve been getting himself out of this. Steve wasn’t coming this time, not for another three days anyway. And that was if he made it that long.

The brunet took a deep, aching breath and got his feet under him. His shoulder muscles relaxed as much as they could, the pain subsiding now that they weren’t holding his whole body up. He looked around the room and sighed softly. He wasn’t getting anywhere so long as he was chained up.

He’d have to give in.

-

Obadiah wanted a missile. Specifically the missile he’d designed in his head last week and had barely put on his personal server before the older man had kidnapped him. So he was going to make something else instead. Like hell he was going to make the man a missile.

Especially not one as destructive as the Jericho.

Instead he was creating a miniaturized version of his father’s arc reactor, the thing that powered all of the Stark Industries factories. He was hoping that this small version would be enough to power a weapon he could use against the guards keeping him in this room.

Tony wiped the sweat from his brow and continued creating piece after piece and slowly putting it together. The device wasn’t big, just big enough to take up the palm of his hand. If he could find a way to stick it to his chest, he’d be set.

-

His time was almost up. It had taken him longer than he thought to put all of the pieces together but now he was busting through the warehouse he was in, blasting guard after guard with his repulsor gauntlet. The weapon was fairly crude compared to what he could do - wires were exposed and everything was connected to the arc reactor, but it was doing its job.

He’d also rigged a bomb with a countdown timer in the communications room. He didn’t know when it was going to go off but he was doing his best to get out of the warehouse before it did.

Tony turned the corner and blasted another guard before he saw a door with sunlight peeking through. He ran forward, ignoring the aches in his body as he pushed through the door and blinked as he was met with the outside. They were somewhere on the outskirts of New York City which meant the bomb he’d rigged?

Yeah, that was going to get some serious attention.

The brunet ran from the area and walked several blocks before he hailed a taxi and crawled in. He rattled off the address, uncaring for the way the driver eyed his gauntlet warily. The whole cab ride was silent and when they made it, Tony ran inside the house without a second thought.

The whole family was gathered in the front hall, all decked out in their gear and looking deadly. They all stared at the younger man with wide eyes, a few of them gaping at his sudden appearance. Clearly they were getting ready to hunt him down and save him.

His eyes landed on Steve and tears immediately welled up as he lunged at his older lover, sobbing into his chest.

“You’re alright, everything’s fine,” the blond murmured, rubbing his lover’s back soothingly.

“It was Obie,” Tony whimpered, clinging onto Steve. The blond’s face immediately darkened and he looked over at Natasha and Bucky. Without saying a word, both assassins nodded their heads and went out the door.

“I was starting to get worried when you didn’t show up on day 3 with a big, smug smirk on your face,” the mob boss murmured, gently guiding him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

“Took me awhile to make this stuff,” the younger told him, pulling away to start taking the reactor and gauntlet off. He put everything on the desk before stripping off his clothes and heading for the connected bathroom. Steve followed after him, picking up the clothes and dropping them in the laundry basket as he went.

When he reached the bathroom, his young lover was already in the shower and standing under the steaming spray. Face down away from the water, the brunet looked deep in thought, his mind in some far off place. Probably contemplating his godfather’s betrayal.

Steve stripped down and got in behind Tony without a moment of hesitation. Everything inside him was telling him to take care of his lover in his time of need. It made him think back to when he was just a 14-year-old kid, newly orphaned and all.

He grabbed the brunet’s preferred shampoo and squeezed a dollop onto his hand. He then started massaging the strawberry-smelling soap into the unruly curls, drawing a soft groan from the younger man. The blond chuckled softly and continued to work the shampoo through Tony’s hair before letting the water rinse it out.

“So reactive tonight, doll,” Steve murmured into his ear, running both of his hands up and down the shorter’s sides. Tony’s breath hitched as he was touched so gently, so reverently. He loved how Steve would worship him when they were like this.

“Missed you,” Tony whispered as he leaned back into the older man’s embrace, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Missed you too, honey. Let’s get you all cleaned up and into bed,” the blond told him, chuckling as his lover basically melted. “If you’re a good boy, then daddy’ll take you apart with my mouth.”

“Okay daddy,” the brunet breathed out, voice going high-pitched with arousal and anticipation. The shower went quickly after that, washing the younger with his favored body soap and then rinsing it off.

Once they were out of the shower and Steve had wrapped his boy in a fluffy towel, he led the way out of the bathroom and guided him to lay down on the bed. He nudged his hips into an upward position, the brunet getting his knees under him while his chest stayed on the bed.

“So beautiful, Tones, so good for me,” the blond murmured lovingly, running his hands all over his younger lover’s body. He adored the olive-tan skin, almost completely unblemished unless you knew where to look. He leaned down and sank his teeth into the fleshy mound of Tony’s ass, making the brunet cry out.

The older man chuckled and kissed over his bite mark sweetly. He moved over to the other side and nipped there as well, soothing over the little pains with soft kisses. Once he’d finished marking his boy up, he spread Tony’s ass apart and practically growled.

Tony gave a high-pitched whine and arched his back, pressing back into his lover’s hands and encouraging whatever the mob boss was going to do to him. Probably leave him practically brain dead from all the pleasure he was about to receive.

-

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head as he slowly crawled out from under the sheets. The brunet was passed out on his stomach, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other reaching out towards the blond. The older had kept them up until the very early hours of the morning, fucking him over and over until the brunet had passed out from the intense pleasure.

But now he had some business to attend to.

He pulled the blanket up to rest over Tony’s shoulders before moving away from the bed to shower and get dressed. Once he was done, he made his way downstairs and met Bucky and Natasha at the bottom of the stairs.

“How is he?” Natasha asked quietly as she and Bucky followed after Steve to the basement.

“Thoroughly exhausted,” the blond answered with a smug smirk. Both of them snorted and then remained silent as they approached the bottom of the stairs leading into the basement. Bucky opened up the door and Steve stepped inside, his smirk disappearing as he gazed upon the man tied to the chair.

He’d seen Obadiah Stane only a handful of times but he’d always thought he was something of a snake. He’d never really trusted the man, especially when it came to Tony.

“Wake him up. I want him to feel it as I slowly carve him piece by piece.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, oh, _oh!_” Tony cried out, throwing his head back against the wall as Steve fucked into him. The older man had the brunet pressed into the wall with the younger’s legs wrapped around his waist. His big hands were cupped around tanned thighs, holding them up so he could thrust without interruption.

“You like that, doll? Still can’t enough after all these years,” the mob boss grunted, sucking a hickey onto his jaw.

“Never get enough,” Tony replied, mewling loudly. The words tapered off back into moans and grunts until the pair finished. Steve carried him back over to the bed and they laid down, panting softly as they caught their breaths.

“Love you,” the older murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing him sweetly. The brunet hummed into the kiss, keeping it innocent and close-mouthed.

“Love you more.”

Steve snorted and chuckled before he settled down with the younger, slowly drifting off to sleep. Tony hummed quietly and curled up with his head on a broad chest.

-

It had been six years since Steve had given Obie a one-way ticket to Hell and Tony tried not to think of the bastard. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn’t.

But dammit, he was 26 years old and he’d killed more people in the last few years than he’d ever thought he would when he was younger. He was a member of the most powerful syndicate in New York. He shouldn’t still be worrying over something so trivial.

He sighed as he walked down the street, weaving in and out of the crowds. He knew Bucky and Clint were somewhere close by, keeping an eye on him and protecting him from any possible danger. Rival mobs were always trying to get an edge on Steve and anyone with brains knew Tony was his weakness.

They just didn’t know how much damage Tony could do before the Avengers even had a chance to come get him.

The brunet came to a sudden stop when he caught a sound from the alleyway. His brow furrowed and he listened closer, hearing it again. It sounded like a sob, a heart-wrenched, tear-jerking sob.

“Tony,” Bucky warned as he watched the younger approach the mouth of the alley. When he was ignored, he growled softly and moved forward to intercept him. “Tony, no.”

“Shut it, Bucky,” Tony replied, giving him a glare before stepping into the alley to investigate the noise. He approached the back and found a small boy huddled behind a filthy dumpster. The poor thing was covered in dirt and his clothes were near threadbare.

The boy stared up at him with wide eyes, pressing himself further into the wall when the brunet knelt down in front of him.

“You’re alright, little one, I won’t hurt you,” Tony murmured soothingly. He smiled at the boy and held up his hands to show he had nothing. “My name’s Tony. What’s yours?”

“P-Peter,” the boy answered shyly, sticking his thumb in his mouth nervously.

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter. Where are your mommy and daddy?”

“Th-They’re gone. I live wi’f my Uncle Quent but I haven’t seen him in awhile,” Peter answered quietly, looking up at Tony with wide eyes. “I got real hungry so I left the ‘partment but I got lost.”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s awful. How about you come home with me and we’ll see about finding you something to eat, hm? Does that sound like a good idea?” Tony asked him, still with a smile on his face. He wanted to take care of this boy, this sweet boy that deserved better than he was getting.

Peter slowly nodded his head and held his arms up as Tony reached down and picked him up. He carried the boy out of the alley and gave Bucky a triumphant smirk.

“Bucky, would you be a dear and get the car? We’re going home,” the genius told him. The taller brunet rolled his eyes but nodded his head, grabbing the keys from Clint and walking back down the street to find the car.

-

Tony smiled softly as he looked at the little boy fast asleep in his and Steve’s bed. Peter had promptly passed out after his post-dinner bath and there’d been nowhere else to put him. Sure, the house had plenty of guest rooms but nothing was set up for a toddler.

They’d have to fix that.

But the bed worked so long as the little brunet was being watched and Tony just couldn’t stop looking at him. Something in his chest felt warm and fuzzy at the sight of this child. He hadn’t realized he’d wanted kids until he’d seen Peter sitting by the dumpster.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door, Steve’s blond head poking inside. The older man had a frown on his face as he eyed the boy in the bed and then his younger lover. He jerked his head and Tony sighed, getting up and leaving the room. He left the door cracked so he could listen for any signs of Peter waking up.

“Tony, what the hell were you thinking?” Steve asked quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He was all alone, Steve, cold and hungry. I couldn’t leave him there,” Tony hissed, his hands on his hips.

“It’s a social case, Tones, not our problem. You should’ve dropped him off at a police station and let them figure it out,” the blond told him, his voice and face stern.

“Then that’s what you should’ve done with me. Right? I was a social case, an orphan, you should’ve left me at the police station and let them figure it out,” Tony retorted, throwing his lover’s words back at him with twice the venom.

“Tony, that’s not fair.”

“No, what’s not fair is a little boy with no parents being raised by a shitty, absent uncle. There is no _fair_ in this life, Steve,” the brunet spat, his temper rising. “And now you can sleep on the couch until further notice.”

“Tony-”

“Nope! Come back when you’re done being an ass!” Tony went back into the room and closed the door, locking it tight so the blond couldn’t follow after him. He turned back to the bed and found glassy, brown eyes looking at him.

“Sh-Should I go?” Peter asked in a small voice, clutching the sheets.

“No, of course not, sweetheart. He’s just surprised, that’s all, he’ll come around,” the older brunet murmured, laying down next to the toddler and pressing a kiss to his curls. Peter slowly nodded his head and curled close to him, reaching out and clinging onto Tony’s t-shirt.

The next morning, the pair of brunets left the bedroom and made their way down to the kitchen. The rest of the family was already gathered there with Bruce and Thor making a team effort on making breakfast. Everyone smiled and greeted Tony warmly.

Natasha eyed Peter critically for a moment before she got up and scooped the young boy off of the ground and into her arms. The toddler squeaked before he looked into the redhead’s eyes and settled.

“Hello, little one,” she murmured quietly, smiling warmly at the child. She brought him back to her seat and happily fed him pieces of pancake while talking to him.

“Tones,” Steve mumbled, placing a gentle hand on the younger’s hip.

“I’m still mad at you,” Tony growled as he pulled out of the mob boss’s grasp. He crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to look at him.

“I know. I’m sorry, you were right,” the blond told him, looking over at Peter in Natasha’s arms. “Kids… in this line of work, they terrify me. I already worry about you, but this little boy will add a whole new layer of worry.”

“I get that, Steve, but look at him. I already love him so much,” Tony murmured, smiling softly when he heard Peter giggling in Natasha’s arms. “And like it or not, you need heirs. I may call myself your wife but I can’t give you kids, honey.”

“I know that. Believe me, I know that,” Steve told him with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around him once more. “Not for lack of trying either. But you’re right, my love.”

“I’ll get started on the paperwork then,” Tony replied cheerily, getting up on his toes to kiss his lover happily. “I guess you can come to bed tonight.”

“You’re too kind.”

-

“You stay upstairs tonight, sweetie, okay? Uncle Clint will be here to keep you company and papa and I will be up to read you a story before bed,” Tony murmured as he carried Peter up the stairs. They were having a meeting in the dining room that evening and they were doing all they could to keep Peter a secret.

“Okay daddy,” Peter chirped, immediately turning to play with his toys when the older brunet set him down in his playroom. Clint appeared in the door a moment later.

“They’re here,” the blond muttered, patting Tony’s shoulder.

“Thank you. We’ll try to keep it short,” the brunet told him before he went back downstairs. He fixed his hair and collar before entering the dining room and taking his seat at Steve’s right.

“I wasn’t aware we were including wives in this meeting,” Hammer said from his place down the table, nursing a wine glass in his hand.

“Tony is more than a wife. He is an important asset to my family, earns far more money than you ever have, Justin,” Steve murmured, tracing a finger along the rim of his whiskey glass. “So I suggest you keep your useless trap shut, hm?”

The other men and women around the table chuckled as Hammer was put in his place. The man looked away from Steve and took another sip from his wine glass. Tony smirked and took a sip of his scotch when it was placed down in front of him. He’d come a long way since sitting in his lover’s lap during these meetings.

“Is everyone here?” Steve asked Natasha when she appeared by his shoulder.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then let’s begin. Danvers, you may start,” Steve announced, waving his hand at the blonde woman. Carol nodded her head and started in on her report from the last few months.

The meeting went like that for the next hour and a half, every single person around the table talking about their earnings, who was doing what in their territory, thefts, etc. Tony nearly dropped his scotch when he heard commotion outside of the dining room, meeting Steve’s eyes.

The blond looked at Natasha who quickly nodded her head and left the room. A few others watched her go, their eyes suspicious before turning back to T’Challa who was the one speaking.

There was a screech and some yelling before the doors were thrown open and Peter came running in, tears streaming down his face. He ran around the table and right over to Tony and Steve, crawling up onto the blond’s lap and clinging to him. Natasha and Clint stood in the doorway with wide eyes.

Everyone sitting around the table had the same shocked look on their face as they stared at the toddler. And Tony stood up, a dark look on his face.

“Steve, take him up to bed,” he murmured, keeping his eyes focused on the people around the table. He felt his lover stand up and watched him leave, Natasha and Clint closing the doors behind him and taking their places on either side of the door. Tony pulled out his phone and laid it on the table.

“Jarvis, lock it down. No one in, no one out,” the brunet murmured. The phone lit up all of a sudden, startling everyone.

“Of course, sir,” a voice replied, followed by the sounds of all of the windows, doors, and vents locking, along with titanium covers going over every single one. Once that was done, Tony looked every single man and woman in the eye, one at a time.

“I will say this is only one time because you only deserve a single warning: touch my son and I will rip you limb from limb, carve your eyes out with my bare hands, and leave your remains for the Winter Soldier,” Tony snarled, making his way around the room. Nearly everyone flinched as he placed his hand on the back of every chair.

“If you think I’m bluffing because I’m young, you should know I ordered the hit on my father when I was 14,” the brunet continued, staring Hammer in the eye. “If you think I lack the resolve, I’ll remind you exactly what this family did to Obadiah Stane 6 years ago. I own the largest weapons company in the world, I have the means, the will, the resources to kill you and leave your body to the crows.”

Tony made his way back to the head of the table where Steve had been sitting and took a seat in his lover’s chair. He looked around the table one more time, making sure everyone got the message.

“Dismissed. Jarvis, if you please.”

Without replying, the AI lifted the lockdown and slowly, everyone began filing out of the room. Once everyone was gone, Natasha and Clint walked over to the brunet.

“J, you know what to do. If they even say Peter’s name, I want to know,” Tony murmured before putting his phone in his pocket.

“Tones, I’m so sorry. He started throwing a tantrum and then he ran right passed me,” Clint said, sighing as he leaned against the table. “Guess I’m not that great with kids.”

“It’s fine, Clint, it’s not your fault. Hopefully my vicious threat keeps them all in check.”

“Well, Steve is waiting upstairs. We’ll lock up for the night, tell Bucky and Thor what happened,” Natasha said, ruffling Tony’s curls. He smiled and nodded his head, getting up and leaving the room. He headed up the stairs and went into Peter’s room where Steve was reclined on the bed with the boy in his lap, reading a book.

“There’s my boys,” the brunet murmured, smiling as he walked over and got onto the bed. It was nowhere near big enough for all three of them but they squeezed somehow. “You miss us, lil man?”

“Yeah, daddy,” Peter answered shyly, hiding his smile against his papa’s chest.

“Well we missed you too,” Steve told him, rubbing his back. “Now how about you go brush your teeth, get into your jammies, and then we’ll finish the book?”

“Okay, papa!” The toddler crawled off of his chest and scurried off of the bed. He grabbed his pjs out of a drawer and then ran into the bathroom.

“How many walked out of that dining room?” Steve asked quietly, looking at his younger lover.

“All of them, with a little present from Jarvis on all of their phones,” Tony answered as he laid his head on the blond’s shoulder. “Nobody’s going to hurt my baby.”

“Damn right,” the blond told him, kissing his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been sitting in my MCU fic folder for months and now I'm finally posting it. I think I was debating about adding to it? And then I added like a sentence at the very end and now I'm like "okay DONE" lol


End file.
